


Thinking

by insaneFanatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneFanatic/pseuds/insaneFanatic





	Thinking

Thinking. John's favorite pastime is thinking. He loves to think. He loves to think a lot, especially when music is playing. He doesn't have a favorite song, but he has a favorite singer. He also enjoys thinking about what people would sound like if they were under him; saying his name, whimpering, seething and panting. It's his favorite genre of music. _People._ But not just anyone, it's mainly one person in particular. He likes that person a lot.

John plays with himself a lot, too. Not with his penis, he does that too much, but just picks at his skin and chews on his lip when he's nervous. He's nervous a lot too. But he likes being nervous. It makes him think of people and what they would sound like. He needs more medicine, yeah, but he doesn't take it sometimes. He should, but he won't. _It doesn't feel as good._

He rubs his knees together when he's at the computer, talking to Dave. Dave is his best friend. Dave is very nice and very cool. _Dave's also a great big tease._

John doesn't like it when Dave toys with him. It hurts everywhere. In his chest, in his mind, in his pants. The throbbing in between his legs will never cease as long as Dave's around, probing and touching. Not physically, though, that would be nice. John closes his eyes a lot, he pretends Dave's the one touching him. John does labor work, to get callouses on his fingers and hands. It feels nice. It feels like Dave. _I want more, Dave, give me more._

Dave gets those feelings too, the needy feeling of soft cool hands against his pale frame. Legs wrapped around his waist, white ankle socks giving him small rug burn-like sores on his back. They're wrapped around him too tight but the heat around his cock is too tight too, so it kinda evens out. He unzips his jeans and pushes them down, lifting his hips up, fingering and palming at his clothed erection. _Jeez, Egbert, you never seen a dick before or what?_

John's hands are trailing all over his body, tugging at the patch of coarse pubic hair growing in, pinching a nipple. He drags his fingers down his stomach, a small amount of baby fat still clinging on. He likes it, his barely noticeable fat, it makes him sensitive, in a way. His legs are propped up on the edge of the desk, he's completely naked, but he doesn't mind. It's more than warm enough for him. Johnson's Baby Lotion is being pumped out onto his palm and fingers. Dad's working late tonight. Dave's pestering him. _Not now Dave, I'm busy._

The red-eyed pal o' John's is typing with one hand, wanting to talk to his friend, the one he always wanted even before the game started. John's online but he isn't replying. Dave gets these thoughts, a soft animalistic growl escapes his mouth. He wants it just as much as John does. Nobody'll make the first move. Not one knows of the other's mutual feelings. _"Fuck, John, you look so hot spreading your thighs like that."_

John can feel it, he can feel Dave ontop of him, finger-fucking him and grasping his hair. The two lavender-scented digits wantonly go in and out, in and out, in and out. Too fast, too much, John scissors them, too, extra-wide. "Thick cock, look at that fucking thick cock going inside my tight ass, Davie," he hisses, smirking. "You're going to tear me up."

Dave can see it, he can sense it, John on his knees, pillows elevating his head, and arms reaching behind him to spread his ass cheeks. Arousal was dribbling out and making John's puckered hole glisten, twitching, it opened slightly, beckoning Dave inside. John looked back at Dave, whimpering and begging innocently, filthy words swimming in Dave's ears, "Come on, Davie, fill me up with your hot cum." Dave nodded and aligned his dick with John's entrance and pushed in slowly. John groaned and gasped as he was stretched. Dave panted as he tightened his fingers around his shaft, more precum leaking out. _I need you, John, I need you._

"I need you too, fuck, I-" John whined and stuttered as he stuck in a third finger, pushing them into him, filling him and nudging that spot deep inside. John now had the other hand that was in his hair, on his swollen cock, rubbing furiously. Both of his hands moves erratically and jerkily, messily going in sync. He groaned and chanted small "hahs" under his breath before squeezing his member and clenching around his fingers, gritting his teeth and whimpering "Dave!" He came hard, thick ribbons of clear white splattering against his chest and abdomen. He kept rubbing his dick, riding out his orgasm, trying to milk out every last drop.

Dave kept jerking and kept imagining and kept thinking about John. John, John, John. _JOHN._ He came. He was tired. He was done with all of this, but he kept coming back for more. He didn't want to think anymore, he just wanted to sleep. He sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose, but not before ripping his shades off of his face and flinging them across the room.

John quickly fell asleep on his computer chair, slumped and naked and his cum drying on his body. It was gross, it was cold, but he didn't care. He was already asleep. But he was still thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking. _Dave, Dave, Dave._


End file.
